Broken Along The Way
by TwinSky72
Summary: He stared into Jack's maddened eyes through his own hazed and dimmed ones. "Don't worry Oz-kun it will all be okay" But it wouldn't be okay, Jack planned on killing and that wasn't okay. He was plunged into darkness and Jack took over. Based on Retrace 65


Nat: Hello there, my first, and probably only, fanfic for Pandora Hearts. Kind of had that this idea floating around my ahead since Retrace 65 and now with 66 coming out thought it was a perfect time to write it since I got my brain murdered with Pandora Hearts Logic again. (I mean serious I get headaches from all this complicated business.)

How do I explain this fic... it is kind of what happens after Jack (through Oz) stabs Leo (HOW DARE HE D), well not really after but what happens inside of Oz's mind... this doesn't make sense =n= the entire first half (maybe more maybe less) of the dialogue is from the manga, I think you'll be able to tell when I started making it up :)

The fic will though, hopefully.

_******Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts if I did Elliot wouldn't be dead and I would be able to understand, or just make it a whole less confusing******_

Ah random long disclaimer xD told from Oz's view... sorta

* * *

><p>Broken Along the Way<p>

This was great, he had gotten through to Leo, maybe this entire thing would be over, maybe he could find peace in all this chaos. He smiled bright he was so happy this couldn't have gone better. He wondered if things were going as great over with Gil, probably, Gil was so trustworthy.

When suddenly he felt his arm rise against his will, was Jack doing something?

What happened next made his heart stop and his ears thunder, Jack... Jack had _stabbed_ Leo! His eyes went wide as he saw Leo's form crumple to the ground his eyes wide with confusion and disbelief unsure of the events that had just transpired. He wanted to tell Leo he was sorry, that he didn't mean to, but his mouth wouldn't work, it wouldn't form that words he so desperately needed to get out, it was as if someone was keeping it shut.

"_W-why..._

"_Why..._

"_**WHY?**_

"Why did you do that, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer him at first all remained quiet, but he could feel Jack's cold gaze and although it was pointed at him he could still feel it, burning into him with a hatred he couldn't define. Why was he so angry, so mad, so hate filled at Leo, no not Leo, Glen.

Arms slowly wrapped around him, at first gentle like a hug, then fierce and tight covering his eyes making it hard for him to see. It was hard for him to breathe but he managed he wanted, _needed,_ to stay awake and alert. And then Jack spoke, voice as calm and as regal as always, yet this time a coldness hung about it making the whole thing sound wrong in Oz's ears.

"Oz..." he spoke slowly taking his time.

"That boy is still _alive_... you _have_ to finish him using the power of B-Rabbit." His voice was so eerily calm it made the whole thing seem so much more insane, more wrong than it already was.

"I don't want to..."

"Glen is extremely powerful..."

"Jack!"

"And dangerous..."

"Jack!"

"And he's a great..."

Jack moved his head right next to his ear and whispered the next word, yet it sounded so much louder than all the others.

"_Hindrance."_

Was Jack crazy! He wanted to kill Leo just because he was Glen in a way, it wasn't a fair or rational idea. He wondered how he had never noticed this before, how with the other man living inside him he never realized how twisted Jack was. He felt ashamed not for not realizing it but for having such a man living inside him. He had trusted Jack in so many ways, he felt betrayed, and it saddened him.

"Jack what's wrong with you?" His tone didn't match his true feelings, the hold on him made the voice sound so much weaker and less demanding.

"Oh Oz-kun..." Jack turned him around and caressed his cheek his eyes boring into his with crazed vigour. "There is nothing wrong with me; everything I did was for the better good."(1)

"Jack you're lying!" he couldn't believe his ears Jack actually thought this was okay! "Killing is never the answer to, to, to ANYTHING." Jack simply stared at him eyes cool.

"You will learn soon enough that, that just isn't true" Jack smiled, a small smile, yet it seemed more like a wide crazed grin with the way his eyes glinted.

'NO! No I won't." He wanted to run, run far way from here, but where to? It was his mind and Jack lived in it there was no where he could hide that Jack wouldn't find.

Jack laughed, a cheerful wonderful demented sound. It chilled him to the bone and he wanted to cry out but even with the changed position, even with the fact Jack was no longer making it hard for him to breathe he still felt the air leaving his body and not returning, felt himself grow weaker.

"Oh sweet little Oz-kun, still so innocent, still so naive, still so unprepared to face this world yet forced to do so much more than he is capable of. A child's body an immature mind yet so mature at the same time. You are a special boy Oz." He ran his hands through his hair and stopped at the base of the neck smiling madly.

"_But at the moment you to are a hindrance."_ Jack tightened his hold on his neck and brought him to stare directly him directly in his eyes, mad eyes staring into terrified ones. "Once you go I'll takeover and that boy will die."

...No, he couldn't get Leo get hurt anymore than this, even worse die. Even if it was the last thing he did he would get control back, even if just for a second, and tell Leo he needed to run. And so he did, fought with the little strength he and left and managed to get control over his body.

"Leo..." The boy looked up at him eyes still confused. "You need to run..."

"Oz-kun? Are you alright?" Leo looked concerned, and he briefly wondered what he looked liked at the moment, how he sounded. He managed a smile, but could feel his muscles twitching against his will, Jack was taking over.

"Leo... run, you need to run, it's not safe, _you're _not safe"

"Oz, what's going on?" He felt Jack stir within him summoning the power he would need.

"LEO RUN!" he coughed voice hoarse and weak. "Please, he'll kill you"

For a second a glimmer of madness shimmered in his eyes and Leo understood vaguely what was going on. And so he ran his gut telling him nothing good would come from whatever was happening.

"...Good he's safe..." his eyes closed and when he opened them he was back in his mind staring back at Jack.

"Tut, tut, tut, Oz-kun how could you, I needed him." He tried to speak but he no longer had the strength.

"It's okay, all will end as it should eventually." Jack crouched next to him, as he had long since collapsed on the ground from fatigue. "don't worry Oz, I'll do things right." He glanced at Jack with a tired eye vision hazy.

"Jack, please... don't." Jack smiled at him and shook his head.

"I have to Oz, I have to." And with that he whole world was plunged into darkness.

~Broken~

The eyes on Oz's body shot open, but it wasn't his, it clearly wasn't. They glittered with unspoken madness and sparkled with crazed thoughts. The eyes were the same color yet tiny specks of bright, blood, red blended in with it. He opened his mouth and the sound that came out just didn't seem right for him. He laughed manically, crazed deranged and melodically, words that just didn't seem right together making a wonderfully horrible sound.

"It's time for everything to come together, Glen will fall just as it is meant to be and Oz, Oz will understand in time."

He walked of humming Lacie out loud a crazed grin on his face.

* * *

><p>(1)- I have no idea what Jack's intention arewere but I needed something so let's suppose everything he did was for the better good... probably for Lacie though

Nat: this was random and I made Jack a nutball, rather fun though

Hope you enjoyed this it was rather fun to write

Maybe I'll write another PH fic someday since this was rather enjoyable to do =u=

Oh and the title is random, I guess you can compare it to Jack who was probably normal and sane at one point and cracked somewhere in his life... just like most PH chars eh?

Well Ja Nae everyone~


End file.
